


If You Asked, I'd See Them All Burned

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Consort Kyoutani Kentarou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm gonna rate it teen and up, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Kyoutani crys alot in this, Kyoutani is scared, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Prince Yahaba Shigeru, Romantic Fluff, The main focus is Yahaba and Kyoutani, There is a lot of poetic romantic words, This was really romantic, Whipping, Why did i hurt my boy like this, Yahaba is trying to be sweet, because i dont know what to rate it, flinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani has been apprehended by the court, and is accused of disrespect to the king, and other crimesYahaba is trying to save him
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	If You Asked, I'd See Them All Burned

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my notes next to the other consort au, and these are directly connected, and are in the same universe.  
> Warnings in tags and here: Kyoutani is whipped, and does suffer. It's not a lot, but it's there. Also, Yahaba ends up yelling, and scares Kyoutani, but it is not on purpose. Kyoutani has a panic attack, i think idk how to write those. I am so sorry  
> Hope you have a wonderful day!

Yahaba has been frantically running through the corridors, searching for his lover.

The painting covered walls of the corridor rush past him in a blur as he ducks in and out of rooms, searching.

He spots Watari, a servant and close friend, sprinting down the hallway.

Yahaba slows, and Watari begins to speak, voice panicked, and fast.

“They’ve taken him out to the front yard, by the garden. I think they’ve been conspiring behind your back!”

Yahaba doesn’t need to ask who ‘they’ are, because he know exactly who Watari is referring to.

The elder court members.

They never liked that Yahaba had chosen a male consort, or the way he held Kyoutani in high regard. They also didn’t like the way Yahaba only had one consort. It implied something they didn’t like.

But Yahaba was about to be crowned king in two days. 

In three days, he was going to ask Kyoutani to marry him. He already had the ring, and a chain, in case Kyoutani would rather wear it as a necklace.

He couldn’t do that if Kyoutani was at the hands of the court.

Yahaba throws open the doors to the courtyard, racing towards the commotion.

The usually pristine grounds were disturbed by a wooden platform, and a crowd of people.

Kyoutani was tied to a pole, almost the same way he was when Yahaba first saw him. Except this time his back is facing the crowd, and he’s kneeling on the raised platform.

A court member yells, “10 lashes for disrespecting the prince, 15 lashes for disrespecting the king, 5 lashes for disrespecting the king’s consort, and 5 lashes for disrespecting the court.”

He speaks as if Yahaba, King Oikawa, and his consort Iwaizumi don’t absolutely adore Kyoutani.

Kyoutani spots him just as the whip comes down. He yelps, the leather piercing his skin.

“Shigeru!” His yell is laced with sobs, and Yahaba sprints towards the platform he’s on.

The whip comes down 4 more times in almost impossibly fast motions before Yahaba climbs onto the platform, standing in front of Kyoutani, and facing the crowd.

He is saddened to see some of his close companions from the court in the crowd, who refuse to look at him. 

The executioner backs away, with a deep bow. 

Yahaba scowls, the fact that the man decided to bow in respect when he had showed his lover none, and turns towards Kyoutani, who is hanging limp, only supported by his arms being tied to the pole. 

He’s crying, with small hiccups as tears stream down his face.

Yahaba unties him, and Kyoutanislumps against his chest, tears wetting Yahaba's shirt.

Yahaba rubs his head in repetitive motions, and makes shushing noises to calm him.

“Ok, love, let’s move, huh? Do you want to go back to the room?”

Kyoutani nods, and Yahaba asks “Can you put your arms around me?”

Kyoutani hisses from the pain coming from his back as he wraps his arms around Yahaba’s neck. Yahaba starts to stand, and he brings Kyoutani with him. 

Yahaba stoops and manages to lift Kyoutani, who wraps his legs around Yahaba’s waist, clinging to him tightly. 

Yahaba’s places his hands underneath Kyoutani’s thighs, trying to support him in a way that seemed comfortable, without being disrespectful, and avoiding his back.

He glares at the court members as he walks pass. Some are protesting, but the others are quieting them. 

Yahaba ignores their pathetic whines, and keeps walking.

Kyoutani is still crying, and Yahaba can’t rub his back like he does when Kyoutani gets upset. 

Yahaba silently curses himself and the court members. If he hadn’t found Kyoutani or bought him from that auction, then he never would have been whipped. 

But then he thinks about what would have happened if he didn’t find Kyoutani. Kyoutani could have experienced much worse, and might’ve died if he had been bought by a neglectful person at the auction. Yahaba still regrets not stopping the auction entirely.

And if he never met Kyoutani, Yahaba would’ve been led down a path of all work and no play, and may have overworked himself before he even became king.

He carries Kyoutani up the stairs, wincing every time Kyoutani whimpers.

They finally make it to their room, and Yahaba sets him down on the bed.

He calls the palace medic, who tends to Kyoutani’s back. 

Yahaba holds Kyoutani’s hand, while Kyoutani buries his face in his shoulder.

After the medic leaves, Kyoutani falls onto the bed, letting out a whimper as the motions jostle his wounds.

“I’m sorry.” Yahaba blurts out, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the wall. He can’t look at Kyoutani.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Kyoutani tells him. He sounds so small, his voice wavering.

“No, if I hadn’t brought you here, if I hadn’t made you my consort, then you wouldn’t have been hurt!” The words come out louder than he means, and Yahaba turns towards Kyoutani, whipping around to look at him.

Kyoutani flinches, eyes wide and unblinking. His hands are clenched tight against his chest, anticipating a blow.

Yahaba freezes. His hand is outstretched, flung out in a wide ark, and Yahaba quickly draws it in.

Kyoutani is taking shaky breaths, shivering as he curls up on the bed.

Yahaba slowly moves an arm towards, Kyoutani, making sure it's in his line of sight.

"Love? Can I touch you?" Yahaba asks softly.

Kyoutani shakes his head, taking quick breaths, and covers his ears with his hands, muffling sound.

He's crying, and Yahaba doesn't know what to do. Kyoutani is not okay, and Yahaba wants to fix it, to tell him he's sorry, that he'd never hurt him, that he wants to cherish him, and protect him.

He can't just sit here and do nothing. But he doesn't know what to do. 

Yahaba slowly grabs a blanket, remembering all the times he found Kyoutani wrapped in one, and sets it next to him

Kyoutani grabs it, and wraps himself in it, covering his face, and disappearing. 

Yahaba sits next to him, asking again "Can I touch you?"

He gets a slight nod, so he tentatively places a hand on Kyoutani's back.

Kyoutani tenses, so Yahaba takes his hand away, muttering positive words, like 'It's okay', 'You're safe', and 'I'm here'.

He doesn't know what else to do.

Once it seems like Kyoutani has calmed down, the blanket no longer twitching, Yahaba slowly pulls it away.

Kyoutani is rubbing at his eyes, staring at his lap, and pointedly not making eye contact with Yahaba.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I wan't you to know, that if you don't want to continue this, I can make sure that you have a nice life out in the countryside, away from the court, and the palace itself. That is what I was trying to say earlier." Yahaba says hesitantly. He truly is sorry, and he feels after this that Kyoutani would be more safe, and more comfortable away from everyone that hurt him, including Yahaba. 

Kyoutani shifts towards him, with a wince of pain that makes Yahaba worry about his back, and if he could've injured himself even more during his panic. Kyoutani takes his hands, staring at them with an intense gaze.

He says, "It's not your fault, and you are sorely mistaken if you think I will _ever_ leave you." 

Kyoutani is staring at him, eyes liquid gold, burning with a fire that could belong to the sun.

Yahaba brings a hand up to caress his cheek, leaning forward so their foreheads touch.

Their breaths intermingle, slow inhales steadying both of them.

"As long as you are by my side, I will never lay a hand on you, I will never touch you in a way you deem unworthy," Yahaba stands up from the bed, clutching Kyoutani's hands in his own. "If you will have me as your companion for as long is you wish, that will be enough for me. No matter what you wish, I will comply, and willingly give you everything, no matter it be the destruction of the world."

Kyoutani is staring at him, mouth open, and eyes wide, as Yahaba's declaration continues.

Yahaba releases one of Kyoutani's hands, and kneels on the ground in front of him. He still has one hand in his grip, and he presses a kiss to Kyoutani's knuckles before he continues speaking.

"I will never leave you want for anything," Yahaba reaches to a small chest underneath the bed. He opens the latch, and brings out a small box. He turns it over in his hand. "You will have whatever you wish, no matter your request."

Yahaba steadies himself with a deep breath, and says, "Kyoutani Kentarou, would you give me the honor and pleasure of being wed to me, after I become king of the nation? I will do my best to provide for you, and protect you, no matter the circumstances. I will make it the grandest ceremony in the universe, or I will make it the quaintest affair, whatever you wish."

He presents a small ring, one inlaid with tiny stones of all different worth and colors, and a chain, and holds it up to Kyoutani. 

Kyoutani gasps, and his eyes fill with tears. The one hand that Yahaba is not clutching comes up to wipe at them. 

"Yes! Yes, Yahaba Shigeru, I will marry you," Kyoutani tells him. "I will do my best to complete you, and bring you happiness-"

Before he can continue, Yahaba exclaims, "You already do complete me! You make me happier than I have ever felt in my life! Before I met you, I never felt like I could be truly happy. Then I met you, and you brought a light to my life that I had never experienced before, and I am _so_ grateful that I have you in my life."

Yahaba can feel tears streaming down his face, matching the man in front of him, who is sobbing.

Yahaba brings himself to kneel in front of Kyoutani, setting the ring on the bed next to him. 

He brings his hands to Kyoutani's waist, and Kyoutani wraps his arms around Yahaba's neck.

Yahaba presses his lips to Kyoutani's, tasting salt from their tears, and he squeezes Kyoutani's waist.

He pulls away to rest his forehead against Kyoutani's collarbone, letting out a disbelieving laugh. Kyoutani presses a kiss to his forehead.

Yahaba looks up at him, seeing a bright smile on his beloved's face, and smiling right back at him.

He wipes Kyoutani's face with his hand, and litters kisses all over his face, watching the blush in his face get deeper with every kiss.

Yahaba finishes with a swift kiss to his lips, and pulls away to cradle the other man's face in his hands.

"I love you." Yahaba breathes out, admiring his beloved's face with a spark in his eyes that wouldn't be found anywhere else. 

Kyoutani's face turns an abrupt shade of red, and he whispers back, " I love you, too."

Yahaba takes the ring, leaving the chain on the bed. 

He takes Kyoutani's hand, and he slips the ring on. It fits perfectly, as Yahaba is used to buying jewelry for the other man, no matter if he asked for it.

Kyoutani lifts his hand to look at the ring, watching the stones shine in the soft light of their bedroom.

Yahaba kisses the ring, then presses kisses to his hand.

"Let's get ready for bed." Yahaba gets up, pressing a kiss to the other man's forehead, and walking over to their shared bath chamber to wash up for the night.

When he gets back, Kyoutani moved to lay on the bed, and is staring at the ring with a small grin on his face.

Yahaba lays on the other side of the bed, careful to not jostle it too much, so as not to hurt Kyoutani.

Kyoutani turns to face him, and Yahaba blows out the candle, so that the fading daylight is the only light in the room.

The soft orange glow illuminates Kyoutani's face, making him look beautiful and angelic.

"How does your back feel?" He whispers to Kyoutani.

"With the herbs the doctor gave me, it doesn't hurt that bad. It still stings a bit, though," Kyoutani grabs Yahaba's hand, lacing their fingers together. "What are you going to do about the court?"

Yahaba squeezes Kyoutani's hand.

"If you asked, I'd see them all burned."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the vibes of this fic changed drastically. Also I don't actually know how to write panic attacks. I don't know if I've experienced one, but it felt close, and I realize that not all panic attacks are the same, and everyone has different ones. What I wrote is based off my personal experiences, with the crying and wanting to feel wrapped in something, but everyone is different. I know this might not be the right way to write this, and this is probably not the right way to comfort someone who is having a panic attack. I apologize. I've never had to help someone through one, and all the times I believe I went through one, I hid it so no one would know. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you are having a good day :)  
> Edit Jan 10: Listened to Me and My Husband by Mitski and As the World Caves in by Matt Maltese while writing this


End file.
